Lindsey's Surprise
by scubysnak
Summary: Lindsey comes home from college with a big surprise. Sara has a bad reaction! CS pairing Story is complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em...though I wish I did! And if I did...the fun I could have!!!

"Mom, I was hoping it would be okay for me to bring someone home with me when I come back for Christmas vacation," Lindsey said to her mom. "I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you and Sar. I'm sure Gibson won't mind, will he?"

"Baby, you know your friends are always welcome here. Sara and I definitely want to meet your friend. And Gibson won't mind—he misses his big sister," Catherine agreed. "Does your friend have a name?"

Lindsey pondered a minute before answering, "Chris."

With a smile in her voice, Catherine asked, "Is this the same Chris you mention every time we talk? The same Chris that Sara is convinced you're head over heels for?"

"Yes, that's the same Chris. Sara said that? It's weird that she thinks that when it took you and her years to realize your feelings. But anyway, it's really important to me that you three meet Chris," Lindsey explained.

"Oh baby, I'm sooooo excited! Do you want me to pick you up from the airport?"

"NO! … I mean, no, we'll rent a car. Chris has never seen Vegas and you told me that Sara and Uncle Nick are still _restoring_ my car."

"Yeah, that makes sense. **_Beep! Beep! Beep!_** Lindsey, the office is paging me, I need to go sweetie. Just email me your flight information. And, uh, Linds?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Do you two share a room—or do I need to kick Gibson to the floor while Chris is here?"

"If it's okay with you two, we'll share. I'll email you. Tell Sar and Gib I love them. Bye mom!"

_My baby is bringing her boyfriend home! Damn, I'm getting old_, Catherine said to no one other than herself.

At that moment, two arms snaked around her waist from behind. "You're not getting old. You're getting better," Sara said as she planted kisses on Catherine's neck. "What makes you think you're getting old?"

"I was just talking to Linds. She wants to bring Chris home to meet us over Christmas. I told her it was okay. Is that okay with you baby?" Catherine turned in Sara's arms and began to lightly suck on her neck.

A low moan escaped Sara's throat as she managed to say, "Whatever you want baby."

"Sar, you promise to be on your best behavior? You're always so protective of her. I don't want you scaring this guy off like you've done every other one she's brought home while she was in high school," Catherine warned her wife.

"Me? Scare off her boyfriend? Never!" Sara offered in mock protest. "I'll be on my best behavior. I just don't want to see her get hurt. I'm not saying that I'll go easy on the guy, but he's gonna that if even thinks about hurting her, I know how to get rid of a body without leaving _any_ evidence."

Catherine added, "And let's not forget, I'm Sam Braun's daughter. I can make arrangements to get rid of him without involving either of us."

_Two weeks later_…

"Mom! M-o-m! Gibson yelled as he slammed the door behind himself.

"Gibson Tyner Sidle! How many times do you have to be told not to slam doors and not to yell? You know I'm busy working and can't deal with the distraction," Sara scolded her young son. "Now what, pray tell, is so important?"

Smiling sheepishly at his mom, "Nuttin! I just wanted you to know I was home," he said as he threw his arms around her and then bolted up the stairs.

"Homework first!" Sara yelled after him.

A few minutes later, Catherine got home from work. They exchanged greetings before Catherine started fussing over the house. "They'll be here any minute, Sara. You've been home all day. Why didn't you…"

Her verbal lashing was cut short by a passionate kiss followed by, "I missed you too baby. I need to run to the store for a few things. I won't be long. You need anything?"

"Nah, but you better hurry back. I don't want to meet him without you here."

"Promise babe!" Sara threw over her shoulder and she shut the door behind her.


	2. Not what she expected

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

As she pulled into the driveway, she noticed the rental car sitting here. _Shit! Damn! I hate Vegas traffic. Cath must be so pissed off with me. _

As she stepped out of her Denali, she saw the front door open and Gibson run out to help her. "Hey hun. Take these for mom." He didn't say anything but he wore a strange expression on his face. She gathered the rest of the bags and followed her little boy into the house.

"Baby, I'm so sorry! Traffic was a bi—bad. I tried to get back as quickly as I could. I tried. Where's our little girl?"

Catherine followed her into the kitchen and sill her movements by taking her hands in her own. "Sara, baby, Lindsey has some news to share with us."

"Really? Did he ask her to marry him? Where is this Chris? I can't wait to meet him!"

Gibson turned and said, "Oh, you can SO wait!" He didn't continue as he saw his other mom just glare at him.

"Sara, let's go have a seat in the living room. Gibson, go upstairs."

"Sweetie, I haven't seen in Lindsey in months. Gibson, tell them to come downstairs when you get up there," Sara called after her son.

"Sar, I need to tell you something before they get down here," Catherine put her arm around Sara and took one of her hands in her own. "Baby, you're in for a surprise. Please remember how much we love each other and that she's our little girl."

"Baby, don't worry. As long as he loves her, I don't care if he has three ears—in the middle of his forehead," Sara said back.

"What if instead of three ears, _she _has two breasts?" the familiar voice of the youngest Willows asked.

Sara, held down by her wife, was unable to jump from the couch like she wanted. She had a look of both shock and horror on her face as Lindsey moved in front of her and said, "Sara, I want you to meet Chris—Christine Todd." Lindsey took the hand of the tall brunette and pulled her closer to her.

Sara just sat speechless with her stare moving from her daughter to the strange woman holding her hand and back to her daughter. She finally extended her hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Christine. I must say, you're not what I expected."

"Sar—just what did you expect?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, for starters, a GUY! Lindsey, you can't honestly think I would have expected you to bring a woman home. I mean…"

"…Sara, don't be rude. This is hard for Lindsey. She's our…" Catherine was cut off.

Sara stood up as she started to argue with Catherine, "…little girl. Yes, she is. Which is why this (_motioning between the two_) doesn't make sense. I'm not okay with this," Sara said as she left the room.

"Linds, Chris—lemme go talk to my wife. We'll be right back. She's just…"

Lindsey interrupted her mother, "Mom, you don't have to make excuses for Sara. I really didn't expect this type of reaction from her. But then again, I didn't expect to fall in love with a woman either."

"Whoa! Did you say _in love_? Never mind-- let me deal with Sara and then we'll talk about this some more. Okay baby? Here's an idea. Why don't you two head to the strip for the evening?" Catherine quickly offered.

"Yeah mom, whatever. (_turning to Chris_) Come on babe, I'll introduce you to my uncles. We'll head over to the CSI lab."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Catherine walked onto the back deck to find her wife smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer. She studied her for a moment trying to understand why she would so immediately dismiss the idea of Lindsey being gay. Sara must have sensed her standing there as she put her beer down and said, "Come sit with me."

Catherine sat in the chair between Sara's legs and leaned back against her chest. For Catherine, this was the safest place in the world. "You had several minutes when you could have warned me that our little girl had brought a woman home instead of a man. Why didn't you?" Sara asked Catherine as she draped an arm over her. Instead of responding, Catherine remained silent. She knew that the dormant scientist in Sara needed to talk through this "scene" to understand it. "I felt like such a fool sitting there. How long have you known? She told you before now, didn't she? Damn it, Cath, you could have said something. Does she even halfway understand what she's up against? Does she know how hard this is going to be on her? Why can't she just find a guy…"

"Wait one damn minute, Sara Sidle. Find a man? Would you be happy if you were with a man right now? Do you think I would be? I don't presume to know all of the details of this relationship—even though you assume I do. What I do know is that my little girl brought someone home to meet us because she wants our approval. She is in love with this girl and we owe it to both of them to give them a chance. We should at least get to know her before we judge her. Don't you think that's fair?"

"Catherine, we've had it a little easier than most people. First of all, we're not the most 'out' people in the world. We don't make an effort to hide who we are, but we also don't go out of our way to have the world know that we're a lesbian couple. I gave up the job I loved more than anything else so that we wouldn't have problems at work. I don't have any legal say-so over anything that happens with you and you can't make any decisions for me. Our son calls us both "mom," but you can't even check him out of school."

Catherine turned to look at her with anger in her eyes. "Here's the deal. You're right. It's not going to be easy for Lindsey if she's gay. And the fact that it's not going to be easy means that she needs her family and friends more than anything. And as her other mom, you qualify as family. You don't have to like the fact that she is seeing a woman. You don't even have to like the woman she's seeing. But you do have to respect them. And if you can't do that, then you're not the woman I thought you were."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Sara's entire body sagged in defeat. Despite everything she loved about Catherine, the one thing she couldn't stand was Catherine being right—and she usually was. Sara stood up and extended her hand to her wife. "Come on sweetie, let's go inside."

"Don't sweetie me," Catherine said with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "I want to know what you're going to do to fix this. I will not have you making our daughter feel unwelcome in this house. You understand that, don't you?"

"Are you saying that I either accept this or we're through? Because that's what it sounds like you're saying," Sara said heatedly.

"Always jumping to the worst case scenario, aren't you Sidle? I'm not saying we're done if you can't accept Lindsey. I'm saying that even if you don't, you're going to act like you do. Understand now?"

"You want me to lie to her and pretend it's okay? If you want me to be dishonest with her—well, I'm just not up for that."

"I'm not saying lie to her. But sweetie, we only see Lindsey a couple of times a year. I don't want to get even more limited time with our daughter because of this. I'm saying that you can pretend to deal with this for the few weeks a year we see Lindsey."

Unlike her early years with Catherine, Sara had learned that some arguments with her partner were doomed from the beginning. She loved Catherine and their son. She loved Lindsey like she was her own child. In fact, that was part of the problem that Sara was having with this situation.

"Catherine, I talk to Lindsey two or three times a week. She should have told me about this."

"So that's what this is about? She didn't tell you before now and your feelings are hurt? Sidle, you never fail to amaze me!"

"It's not that my feelings are hurt. Well, yeah, I guess it is. But Cath, I was there for her after Eddie's death. I worked so hard to make her realize how important she was to me. How many times have you complained that you think I'm closer to her than you are?"

Catherine considered her wife carefully before responding. She could see that Sara's reaction wasn't based as much on anger and rejection of Lindsey and Chris as it was on not being included in this part of her life.

"Sar, as important as you are to Lindsey—and believe me, I am jealous sometimes of the relationship you two have-- you have to understand that this is not about you. It's about her. It's about who she was and is comfortable with. I can't say I blame her. You know how hard it is to come to terms with your sexuality. And if she was following anyone's model, it was probably yours. How many times have you told the story of how long you were in love with with me from afar before ever dreaming of saying something for fear of rejection?"

Sara took Catherine in her arms and quietly said, "I just think it would have been so much easier if she had told me. I don't like surprises. Cath, I even called there a few weeks ago to tell her I had put money in her account to buy the ticket for Chris with. Oh my god, they were having sex when she was talking to me," she pulled back from Catherine. "Quit laughing. This is so not funny."

"Babe, you have to see the humor in that situation. Give them a chance? For me? Please?"

"Fine, when they get back, I'll take Chris with me up to the cabin to get it ready for Christmas."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Do you really think Lindsey will be willing to let you take her girlfriend anywhere after the reaction you had?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out. Now come help me pack."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

"Uncle Nick!!!" the young blonde yelled as she ran down the hall towards the Texan. Chris just strolled down the hall and didn't appear too anxious to meet anyone else in her girlfriend's life. They certainly hadn't received the reception from her mothers that Lindsey had promised.

_Two weeks earlier…_

"_Come on, Chris. They're going to love you. We've been together since my freshman year. Don't you think it's about time you met my family?" Lindsey pleaded with her girlfriend. She began to trace lazy circles on Chris's stomach and kissing her neck. She kissed her way to her ear and whispered, "Please, baby," before taking her earlobe between her lips and moving her hand further south._

"_Oh no you don't, Willows!" Chris said as she flipped over and pinned the blonde beauty beneath her. "Just where did you learn that you can get anything you want with sex? Hmm???" Chris asked as she began to move down the young woman's body. Lindsey was really enjoying where her girlfriend was heading when her phone began to ring. "Don't you dare answer that," Chris instructed her. As soon as it quit ringing, her cell phone began to ring. "Lindsey, don't you dare…"_

"_Baby, it's Sara. I have to answer it."_

"_Go ahead and answer it, but I'm not stopping," Chris warned her._

_Lindsey flashed her an evil grin before flipping her phone open and saying, "Willows."_

"_Girl, you sound just like your mom when you answer the phone like that," Sara laughed._

"_Well, hello Sara Sidle. How are you today?" Lindsey asked her mom._

"_I'm fine sweetie. You haven't emailed yet to let us know when you're coming home. We haven't seen you in six months. You haven't changed your mind, have you?"_

_Chris found a good spot on Lindsey and she moaned a barely audible, "Yes," into the phone. Chris looked up at her and smiled._

"_Linds, why? Your mom and I have really been looking forward to meeting Chris."_

"_No, I didn't mean to say yes. I mean to say yes, we're still –ahh-mmmm---coming home for Christmas, Sar."_

_Concerned by Lindsey's lack of attention to their conversation and the noises she was making, Sara asked, "Lindsey, are you okay? You don't sound well."_

_Smiling as her lover moved back up beside her, Lindsey responded, "Oh, I'm great now!"_

"_Lindsey, is Chris there with you?" an obviously embarrassed Sara asked._

"_Uh-huh," a sheepish Lindsey offered._

"_Oh. My. God. Were you? Please. Don't tell me you were having sex and talking to me," Sara cringed as she said the words._

"_Okay, I won't tell you," Lindsey said flatly. She sat there listening and waiting for Sara to say something, but she never did. "Sar, you still there?"_

"_Uh, yeah. Just, I uh. I don't know. Jesus, Lindsey. You don't answer the phone when you're having sex and you definitely don't tell the person you're talking to that you were having sex," Sara scolded her daughter. "Anyway, I wanted to find out if you had bought your ticket yet."_

"_Not yet," Lindsey answered._

"_Okay. I transferred some extra money into your account so that you could pay for Chris's ticket also. If it doesn't cover it, let me know and I'll put some more in your account. Okay sweetie?"_

"_Sar, you don't have to do that," Lindsey said quietly into the phone._

"_Sweetie, I wanted to. We want Chris to know he's welcome here. Besides, you're both poor college students, you can spend your money on other things—like my Christmas presents! Speaking of presents, any ideas or suggestions on what we can buy the mystery man?"_

"_Uh, nothing comes to mind. Wait 'til you meet Chris and then you'll have a better idea," Lindsey inwardly cringed. Sara had referred to Chris as a "he" and the "Mystery man" and she hadn't corrected her._

"_Well, let me know what day you're arriving and I'll reserve your car. And Lindsey?"_

"_Yeah Sar?"_

"_If you two plan on having sex at our house, don't let us know. I'm sure your mom, as progressive as she is, doesn't want to know that her baby is doing the mattress mambo under her roof."_

_Lindsey laughed and simply said, "Bye Sar! I love you," and hung up._

_She rolled over to look at her lover and found her just sitting there in the window looking across the courtyard. _

"_Baby, what's wrong?" Lindsey asked._

"_They don't know. Do they? About us? About you?" Chris said as she turned to look at Lindsey. Her eyes and voice conveyed just how hurt she was._

_Lindsey knew that now was not the time to play dumb and decided against asking what it was that "they" didn't know. "No, they don't. Telling them is going to be difficult. I wanted to do it face to face."_

"_You were there for a week in what was it—June or July? Why not tell them then? Are you ashamed of me? That's it—isn't it? Two years and you're ashamed? That's the only explanation," Chris hung her head and began to cry._

_Even though she had no biological connection to Sara, she definitely inherited her people skills. While she was still trying to decide what to say, Chris was busy getting dressed. As she looked into Lindsey's eyes, the blonde's heart broke._

"_Oh baby! I could never be ashamed of you or embarrassed by you. I love you! It's just, damn. It's supposed to be easy to tell someone you're gay if they are. And well, obviously my mom and Sara are. I'm 21 and they've never had a clue that I was gay. I brought guys around all the time in high school and Sara ran them all away. And it never bothered me. They were so worried about me and guys that they never paid attention to my female "friends." The female "friends" that broke my heart, used me, and definitely left me hurting. They never knew, babe. They were clueless."_

"_Maybe their gaydar was broken," Chris offered to try and lighten the mood. She laughed at her own joke._

_Lindsey glared at her and continued, "It's not that I don't want to tell them. I'm just scared to death to tell them. What if they're not okay with it? What do I do then?"_

_As Lindsey began to cry, the tall brunette wrapped her arms around her and tried to comfort her. "Hush! They're gay. That would be kind of hypocritical of them to have a problem with it."_

"_Actually, I'm not worried about Sara. I mean, I love my mom but Sara is the most open-minded, tolerant person I know. It's my mom I'm worried about," Lindsey confessed._

"_Really? You think your mom will have a problem with us?"_

"_Yeah, I do. So you **have** to go home with me. I want them to meet you. I want them to know how much I love you," Lindsey confided in her girlfriend as she buried her head in the crook of her neck._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1

"Oh my goodness! Lindsey Willows! How's life treating you?" Nick asked as he picked her up in a hug and twirled her around.

"I'm doing well. School is great. Life is great. As a matter of fact, I want you to meet someone." She pulled Chris into a half-hug and said, "Uncle Nick, this is my girlfriend, Chris."

He didn't even act shocked. Even though Chris had extended her hand, he pulled her into a hug and said, "You better be good to her! She's like a daughter to me."

"Speaking of daughters, how are your kids and the wife?" Lindsey asked.

"The twins are good—started school this year. Sof is having a hard time with the baby though. She's a handful. Nothing like the boys were," he smiled as he spoke of his family. Everyone had been so surprised to find out that he and Sofia had been dating for months before anyone knew.

"Is anyone else around? I really wanted to see Uncle Rick and Uncle Greg."

"Both are at crime scenes. I'll tell them to give you a call. Maybe we can all get together before you head home. Lindsey, I've gotta know, how'd your mom and Sara take meeting Chris? No offense, but your mom kinda thought Chris was a guy."

"Mom took it okay. Sara, on the other hand, not so good," Linds explained. "Anyway, we need to go. Mom said dinner would be ready by eight and I don't want them more pissed off than necessary."

Nick gave both girls a goodbye hug and promised to call soon for a get together. As the girls turned to leave Nick said one more thing, "Give her time, Lindsey. That woman loves you more than you know. She'll come around."

The drive back to Catherine and Sara's had mostly been in silence. They pulled up in front of the house and before Chris reached to open the door, Lindsey grabbed her hand and said, "Baby, no matter what, I love you. They're my family, but you're my future. Let's give them a chance, please?"

Chris studied her girlfriend and knew how badly she wanted her family to support her. "I'll give them tonight. If Sara doesn't thaw, then I get a hotel room."

"No, we'll get a hotel room. Now let's see what we're having for dinner."

As they got out of the car and approached the house, the front door swung open. They were suddenly face to face with Sara. Lindsey set her jaw and tightened her grip on Chris's hand.

"Lindsey, I need to borrow your, uh, girlfriend," Sara said, never taking her eyes off of Chris.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We're tired. Let's just have dinner, go to bed and then…"

Lindsey was cut off by her girlfriend, "Linds, it's okay. I'd like to get to know Sara. You go spend some time with your mom and Gibson. I'll be back soon, baby." Chris kissed her lover on the lips and turned to Sara and said, "Let's go."

Lindsey stood and watched as Chris climbed into Sara's truck and they disappeared down the road. Her mom's hand on her shoulder brought her back to her senses. "Sweetie, come inside."

"Mom, where is Sara taking Chris?"

"Don't have a clue! Let's order a pizza. Gibson ate a PBJ sandwich before heading to bed. You want a beer?"

Lindsey was still standing there with a stunned look on her face. "Pizza's fine. And I'm not 21 so I can't drink."

"So? A beer with your mom won't kill you. I promise not to turn you into the police." She handed her daughter a beer and ordered the pizza.

"Why don't we have a talk? We've got some time to kill before the pizza gets here."

"Just ask me mom. Don't try to play nice. I know you have questions. I'll answer them," Lindsey said in frustration.

"So, now you're willing to talk?"

"I was always willing to talk. You just didn't ask the right questions," Lindsey retorted haughtily.

"Fine, I don't understand why you never told us. Are you sure you're gay?"

Lindsey could only laugh, "Uh, yeah. I'm sure."

"How sure are you?" Catherine pressed but seeing the look in her daughter's eyes she added, "Stupid question. Never mind. But how long have you known?"

"Since high school. And before you say, 'but you dated guys,' need I remind you that you married one? Did you ever wonder why I wasn't very broken up over Sara running those guys off but how distraught I was when Carrie, Lane and Selma stopped being _friends _with me?"

"Those were your girlfriends? I thought they were just friends who were girls. Why didn't I know this?" Catherine fired at her daughter with her voice still full of shock.

"You didn't know because you didn't want to know. You walked in on Lane and I one day (Lindsey laughs). And even then you didn't 'see' what was right in front of you. My god mom, she was straddling me and we were both topless."

"I, uh, I...damn it Lindsey. You don't expect to find out your kid is gay. It sounds bad to say, but you hope that they're not. Not because you'd love them any less but because you know how cruel the world is. And being gay myself, I have firsthand knowledge about how cruel this world really is."

"Does being with Sara make it easier or harder?"

"Easier--of course. We have each other and---"It was like a light went on in Catherine's head. "Oh my god babe. I'm so sorry. I can be so stupid sometimes. Tell me some more about Chris."

"Actually mom, I'm a little worried. She's with Sara. Sara obviously has a problem with the two of us. Where was she taking her? And don't tell me that you don't have a clue. I know you know."

"To the cabin," Catherine replied quietly.

"She's not going to kill her, is she?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ** See chapter 1

"Do you drink beer?" Sara asked of her car companion.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" Chris replied curtly.

"We'll pick some up here," Sara said as she put the truck in park. "You can come in and pick some stuff out. By the way, we're going to Lake Mead. We have a cabin there."

"You're taking me to a cabin? In the middle of the woods? Are you planning on killing me?" Chris asked as she put various items in her basket.

"Kill you? That depends," and Sara gave her the most serious look anyone had ever given her. "Go grab some beer. Three six-packs should be good."

Chris just stood there and sternly said, "Lindsey said you didn't drink anymore."

"Well, Lindsey's wrong. I don't get drunk anymore. But I still drink. There's a difference between using alcohol to forget your problems and having a few drinks with your friends and family," Sara said coldly. "Now go get the beer."

Sara paid for their supplies at the register and they took them out to the truck. As they climbed inside to continue their trip, Sara said, "I guess now is as good a time as any to have a conversation. Neither one of us can really go anywhere." She laughed to herself.

A bit uncomfortable, but wanting to do as much as she could to help the situation, Chris said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I think you know what I want to talk about. Look, I'm not entirely happy about this. I love Lindsey. She's the most important thing in the world to Catherine which makes her equally important to me. Catherine says I need to deal with this. So that's what I'm doing. Now I have some questions that you're going to answer."

"Are you always this bitchy?" Chris asked Sara.

"No, I usually leave that to Catherine, but since she's not here, I'll have to do. First question, who are you? Name, hometown, major, etc."

"Okay. My full name is Christine Haylie Todd. I'm 25 and originally from Miami. I majored in Political Science at the University of Florida and graduated Summa Cum Laude. I finished my masters and am now working on my PhD at the Kennedy School of Government at Harvard. I am writing my dissertation now and will present it next semester. What else?"

"Already working on your PhD? I must admit to being impressed with that. Religious and political affiliation? How long have you been out? What can you tell me about your family?"

"I was raised a Baptist. I gave that up long ago. I now consider myself agnostic. As for political affiliation, it's hard to pin me down to one major party. Fiscally, I'm a conservative. Socially, my ideals are more liberal. I've been out since college—freshman year. I fell madly in love with my room mate. Falling for straight women never works out! As for my family, I can't say much about them. I was pretty much raised in the system. My parents were killed in a car accident when I was twelve. I had an older brother and a younger sister, but I haven't seen them since I was a teenager. It's hard for the foster care system to keep siblings together. What else?"

Sara couldn't believe how markedly similar their pasts were. She wondered if Lindsey had noticed the same thing. A psychologist could have a lot of fun with this situation.

"Just how long have you been dating our daughter? What are your intentions in this relationship you two have?"

Chris couldn't help but laugh at Sara which drew an incensed look from the older woman. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh. It's just that, I feel like I'm a guy being grilled by some girl's dad about 'my intentions' toward his daughter."

"Well, you're not far off base there, Chris."

"Fine, I've been dating Lindsey since her freshman year. I was sitting in the office of a TA that I was friends with when Lindsey walked in to get some help with something. I remember thinking how absolutely beautiful she was. And when she started talking, I knew she was equally intelligent. We bumped into each other a few times around the campus and had a few conversations. I had a hard time asking her out. That was a new experience for me. I've never had a hard time asking a woman out—not that I asked lots of women out. It was just that it had never been difficult. Anyway, I finally asked her out before she left for Christmas break that year. We had our first date the night before she left to come home to you guys. We talked everyday while she was here for the holiday. As for my intentions, well, I'm in love with Lindsey. I realize we're both still relatively young, but it's my plan to ask Lindsey to marry me. I bought a ring last year and I've been waiting to meet you—her parents—to ask permission. Lindsey loves you two more than anything else, and I wouldn't even consider asking her to be my partner if you two didn't accept this relationship. Now Lindsey, on the other hand, thinks that if you two don't accept me, we'll just go back to Boston and be a couple. I, however, wouldn't be comfortable with that. I can't be in a relationship with her unless you two support it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Chris, I know I'm just a lowly college professor, but I understand what you're saying. Basically, you're asking if it's okay for you to ask Lindsey to marry you? Right?"

"Yes. That's it."

Sara didn't respond to Chris's question, but instead said, "We're here," as she put the truck in park and they got out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1

As Sara grabbed the bags of supplies they'd bought at the store, she asked Chris to grab their bags from the backseat of the truck. "Catherine grabbed your bag and put it in the truck. If your toiletries aren't in there, we have spares in the cabin."

"Lindsey never told me that you guys have a cabin," Chris stated.

"Well, technically, it's not just ours. We own it with the rest of the night shift. When Grissom left town, he deeded it to all of us. That actually works out really well for everyone since no one can take their vacation at the same time. Over the years, we've all done what we could to upgrade the place. Nick and Sofia put in new windows and doors. Rick and Tina put in a central heat/air unit. Greg and his buddies rebuilt the wrap-around porch and Cath and I upgraded the kitchen."

As they were putting away the groceries, Sara opened a beer for herself. After taking a few sips, she opened another one and handed it to Chris. "It's going to be a long night. You might want to get started on one of these."

"I'm not going to sit around and get drunk with you. If you want to talk to me and get to know me, that's fine. If you want to give me the third degree on my relationship with Lindsey, that's fine. If you want my help doing things around the cabin, that's fine. What's not fine, is this," Chris said as she poured the beer down the drain.

"Damn girl, what'd the beer do to you?" Sara laughed at her own joke. "Okay then, let me show you around the place. This of course, is the kitchen. Out that door is the wash room and storage area. This area over here is the living room and that fireplace there is absolutely amazing. We'll have a fire going once the rest of the family shows up. There's no real dining room because we usually eat at the bar or outside on the deck when it's warmer. There's a half-bath behind that door there." Walking up the stairs she continued, "We have two small bedrooms downstairs with a full bath between them, but the master suite is up here. There's a second fireplace up here—incredibly romantic, I think. The master bath has a huge shower and a whirlpool tub. I think the coolest thing though is the deck off of it. In the mornings, you can see the sun coming up over the lake. It's breathtaking."

"This is bigger than the house you have there in Vegas, isn't it? This isn't some cabin in the woods like I would have expected. You could really live here. No wonder it takes four families to keep this up. I wonder why Lindsey never talked about this place?"

"There's obviously a lot of her life that Lindsey has chosen to keep to herself. She obviously didn't share some very important details about you with us and she failed to mention some things about us to you," Sara said as she turned to walk down the stairs. She considered leaving Chris there to wrestle with the 'why' associated with Lindsey's choices before choosing differently. "Why don't we head downstairs, start a fire, and find something to eat. We still have a lot of stuff to do before they get here tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, I'll be right down." The last thing Chris wanted was for Sara to know just how out-of-place she was beginning to feel in Lindsey's world. She opened the door that led onto the deck and walked out onto it. She clutched the rail and hung her head not knowing that Sara was still in the room and watching her.

Sara took this as her cue to leave the young woman alone with her thoughts and trudged downstairs. A salad would have to suffice as their sustenance for the evening. Sara certainly wasn't in the mood to cook for them and judging from the weary expression the younger brunette was wearing when she left her, Chris wasn't either.

She headed out through the washroom to gather some wood for the fire. Whenever possible, she preferred the warmth and coziness of a fire to the central heat that everyone else had insisted on having installed.

She was kneeling in front of the fireplace about to start the fire when Chris started down the stairs. "Do you know how to get one of these going?"

"A fire?" Chris asked.

"Yes, a fire," Sara said as she rolled her eyes. "Have you ever started one? Knowing how definitely comes in handy out here in the woods."

"Thankfully I've never had to call on my inner-woodsmen to start a fire. There wasn't much call for fires in Florida. I've never been much of an outdoors person. Give me running water, air-conditioning, and room service and I'm a happy camper," Chris revealed honestly.

"Hmmm," was all Sara said in response before turning back to her fire. "Care to learn how to start one or do you trust that untapped woodsmen lurking inside you to be able to do it if the need ever arises?"

"How difficult can it be to start a fire? Stack the wood, throw on a match and sit back and warm up, right?"

"Yeah, right. Get your ass over here and learn how to do this," Sara said as she sat back on her haunches and started sipping her beer again. "Take some of the newspaper there and scrunch it up. Just a couple of pieces will be fine. Throw the some of those pieces of wood on there—the small, really dry pieces. Crisscross the pieces so that air can move around them. Fire needs air. That's good. Okay take the long lighter there and light the newspaper. Once the kindling catches, you'll want to put some of those logs on the fire. Don't put them right on top of the kindling because you don't want to put the kindling out. Just a couple of small logs will do. Once those catch, you can add a few more."

"That's actually easy. Where'd you learn to do this?" Chris asked Sara.

"I love the outdoors. There's nothing I enjoy more than taking a tent, a sleeping bag and my gear and going into the mountains for a few days. Quite the opposite of my lovely bride, I might add. Catherine turns her nose up at the notion of 'roughing it.' You two are very much alike in that respect. I did manage to get Lindsey to go with me a few times. She really seemed to enjoy camping. We'll want to keep an eye on this for a bit," Sara said motioning to the fire. "This is the first time the fireplace has been used this season so we want to make sure that smoke doesn't start to back up into the house. That would be a very bad thing and would really piss Cath off."

"I think I've changed my mind about that beer. You want another one?"

Sara nodded, "Yeah, you can bring me back another one. And come up with something good to ask me. I gave you the third degree. I guess it's only fair for you to have an opportunity to ask a few questions."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1

Chris came back with a Heineken for herself and Sara. "Okay, I have a question for you. Lindsey has never told me how you and her mom hooked up. What's the story?"

"Okay, first of all, we didn't 'hook up.' I was brought to Vegas by Grissom—the one who deeded all of us this cabin—to run an internal investigation into one of the CSIs over the death of a level one CSI her first night on the job. The first night I was in Vegas and walked into the lab, I saw the most striking woman I'd ever seen sitting. I had no idea who she was, so I walked up to her and asked if she knew where I could find Catherine Willows. She was a total bitch to me and said that 'Catherine' was in the field. I turned to leave, but then it struck me that she had to be Catherine. The long and short of the first couple of years was that she was a total bitch to me. Always putting me down, questioning my abilities as a CSI, and making me doubt myself. I was dating a guy—Hank—when we worked a case together and Catherine realized before me that I was the 'other woman.' She took me out for a beer after the case was over. We started warming to each other. Everything went back to the way it had been when I worked her ex-husband's murder. I wasn't able to put anyone away for it. I was seeing Grissom (a big mistake) but I was spending tons of time with Lindsey and Catherine—mostly Lindsey. I was doing it out of guilt. I felt incredibly bad about not being able to put someone behind bars for her dad's murder."

"Whoa! Lindsey's dad was murdered? She never told me that. She said he was dead. That he had been killed in a car accident. But murdered? One more thing she never told me."

"Okay, back to how Catherine and I ended up together. So, I guess after a while, I wasn't just spending time with Lindsey. I was spending time with Catherine also. We started doing things without Lindsey—going out to movies, dinner, dancing. Before she knew it, she was totally in love with me. I, of course, had been in love with her since the moment I first laid eyes on her. So, we officially started dating. Ecklie—the guy who ran the lab at the time—really hated me and me dating Catherine—whom he had asked out on numerous occasions—was just the last straw for him. I saw the writing on the wall. I had been working on a couple of books and had thought about teaching, so I did just that. I resigned from CSI and started teaching at UNLV. I've had three books published and I'm working on another one now. Within a year, we were engaged. I proposed to her in this cabin. And guess who I asked permission from?"

Chris was completely wrapped up in Sara's story, "You asked Lindsey? How sweet is that!"

"Yes, I asked Lindsey. It was important to me that she give me her permission to marry her mom. She agreed, so I proposed to Catherine. We had a commitment ceremony a few months later and then decided to grow our family. A friend helped us out with conceiving Gibson so that we could give Lindsey a little brother. And the last almost 6 years have been the best of my life. Based on where I started in life, I never would have guessed that I would have ended up here."

"What do you mean 'based on where you started in life'?"

"Like Lindsey, my father was murdered," Sara said to her companion.

"Oh my god. What happened?"

Without the slightest hint of emotion in her voice, Sara said, "My mother killed him. Stabbed him to death with a knife while I watched. I guess she had finally had enough abuse. So, I spent my childhood in foster care. As she got up and headed toward the kitchen with two empty beer bottles." She added, "Much like you did."

Chris sat there thinking about how similar she and Sara were. They had a lot in common. Both had been orphaned, raised in foster care, attended Harvard, and were desperately in love with Willows women. "Did you realize how much we have in common?" Chris asked Sara as she brought back a couple of bowls of salad back to where they were seated in front of the fire.

Sara nodded that she did realize how much they had in common. "Why'd you react so badly to finding out that Lindsey was dating a woman and not a man?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Look, I'm not homophobic or a hypocrite. I know firsthand the problems you two will face, but that's not what contributed to my reaction the most. It's just that I'm so close to Lindsey. We talk a few times a week—more than she and her mom do. I can't stand surprises. If she had just told me I would have been okay with it all. It's just that I hate knowing that there are so many things she had to find out on her own. She has two moms—we could have helped her deal with so much. We could've made this easier for her."

"I'm not sure that having gay parents makes being gay any easier. No one—gay or straight—in their right mind would want their kids to be gay. And as gay parents, I'm sure you worked doubly hard to make her aware of "straight" relationship dynamics thinking that she was straight. Straight parents don't knowingly do that. Ah, hell, I'm studying public policy, not psychology. I'll shut up now."

"Chris, I think it's time to head to bed. Why don't you take the master suite? I'm sure Lindsey would enjoy finally getting to stay in that room. We'll go get a tree in the morning and a few other things. The rest of the family should be here by tomorrow afternoon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter 1

"She is not going to kill her—I don't think," Catherine said as she stifled a laugh.

"Mom—this is not funny. How could you let Sara take Chris up to the cabin after the way she acted towards her only a couple of hours ago?"

"Lindsey, your girlfriend is a grown damn woman. She didn't have to get in the truck with Sara. She could have said 'no' and Sara would have left it at that. My guess is that your girlfriend is just as headstrong as your dear Sara is and she wants to do whatever is necessary to impress her. Don't you remember how Sara was with you when she and I first started dating?"

Lindsey crossed her arms over her chest and was visibly pouting. "Why did Sara want to take her up to the cabin? I thought we were just going to do Christmas here? Remember me telling you that Chris had never seen Vegas? I wanted to spend some time showing her around. I wanted her to see where I grew up."

Catherine watched her daughter for a moment. "It was Sara's idea for us to go up to the cabin. She thought it would be a bit homier. You know how she is. She likes to 'get back to nature' every now and then. We haven't been able to make it to the cabin in months. No one else was going to be using it for the holiday since they all have to work. I took a few extra days so that I could spend all the time I could with my little girl," Catherine said as she pulled her oldest child into a hug.

"I really wouldn't worry about Sara doing anything to Chris, either. She had the whole drive up to scare the crap out of her—probably drove up in near silence. Sara's always been protective of you, Linds. She just wants to make sure that Chris is right for you. She's just getting to know her," Catherine said to comfort her daughter. "So, I asked earlier and you didn't answer. Tell me about Chris. I didn't get to actually spend any time with her."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

"Okay, there's this thing she does with her---"

"Everything not related to sex! No details on sex. I don't want to even know that you have sex! Understand?"

"Ewwww!!! Gross, Mom! I was going to tell you about the first thing I noticed about her," Lindsey cringed at the idea that her mother thought she was about to tell her something sexual.

"Oh, sorry baby. It just sounded sexual."

"There was nothing sexual in what I was going to say. Maybe I need to have a talk with Sara if you're thinking about sex so much that—"

"You leave our sex life out of this, young lady. We have no problem in that department, thank you very much."

"I know. I did live right across the hall from you guys for years! I mean, seriously Mom--when did you two sleep?" Lindsey was satisfied that she had made her mother squirm. "Now, what I was going to tell you was that there's this thing that she does with her hands, where she kinda hooks them in her jeans. I saw her on campus one day talking to someone and she was standing like that. She turned out to be friends with one of my TAs and I bumped into her when I was getting some help with an assignment. She's really shy. It took her forever to ask me out. I gave her the cold shoulder for a while, just kinda strung her along. I knew she was interested. I guess this apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Catherine asked her daughter.

"What I mean is that you and Sara did this dance for years before you finally got around to hooking up. I just didn't want to seem too eager to be with her. I wanted her to work for it," Lindsey said with a satisfied smile. "She finally asked me out before Christmas a couple of years ago. We went out the night before I came back here for Christmas. It was the oddest date I had ever been on."

"Okay, I'll bite. What made it so odd?"

"We went to a lecture on judicial review of public policy and laws. She was so into it. She even challenged the lecturer on several points. I did a lot of smiling and nodding. Oh, and just so you know, you'll be way out of your league if you decide to have a political conversation with her. She was trying so hard to impress me. She's so smart, Mom. I think she uses it sometimes to put a wall up between herself and others—a defense mechanism of sorts. And in case I hadn't said so already, she's working on her PhD."

"What about family? Brothers? Sisters? Parents? You know—all the history on the girl."

"Well, she's not really in touch with her siblings. Parents died in a car accident when she was a teen. She's from Florida originally, but has been living in Boston since she graduated from Florida."

"How does she treat you? Is she good to you?"

"Good to me? No. She's great to me. You know, I thought Sara treated you like a goddess. I think Chris puts her to shame. She's romantic, steady, and firm. All the things I'm not. I really want you two to get to know her. I know you'll love her when you do."

A smile had been playing at the edges of her lips while she was listening to her daughter gush over her girlfriend. It all sounded—_familiar._ She looked around the room at the photos scattered on tables, book cases and the walls and realized why it sounded so familiar. "Lindsey, is she like anyone else you know? And think hard before you answer."

"Like anyone I know? Not that I can think of—why?"

"Really? Doesn't remind you of anyone? The family history—the idea of a date—the tenacity—the intellect—even the way she looks. Come on, you have to see it?"

"Shit."

At the same time, both mother and daughter said one word. _Sara._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1

Catherine was having a really good laugh at Lindsey's expense when the youngest Willows simply shot a sobering look her way that immediately shut her up. "Linds, what's wrong?"

"I don't see why you're laughing. What's so funny about this?"

Catherine laughed again as she began to explain. "Linds, you never noticed how similar Chris and Sara are?" Her daughter shook her head no in response. "I actually kind of find it flattering that you'd date someone so similar to Sara."

"You don't think this is a bit creepy?"

"God, no. You know studies have shown that girls tend to seek out men like their father. Since you're not into men, I'm just glad you didn't go looking for a female version of Eddie."

"You know mom, I'm very aware of the type of man that my father was. I don't think I'd ever be so desperate for companionship that I'd date someone like him," Lindsey explained. "I just don't understand why I'd date someone so similar to Sara."

"Probably 'cause she did a lot of the things that your father should have done. She provided for us—and very well might I add. She's always put our needs and wants ahead of hers. She weeded out your boyfriends. Of course, as it turns out, that was unnecessary, wasn't it? She taught you how to drive. Helped you get into college and is paying the bulk of your tuition. I'd say she has some qualities that any woman would look for in a mate—male or female."

"Okay, I get it. I just wonder why **_I_** never noticed. And now that the two of them are locked up together in that cabin all alone, I wonder if they'll realize how similar they are. And not that Chris would over-react—because she never does that—but what if she starts to get the wrong idea?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, Linds. She's a smart woman. She probably realized it before you did. Now, let's head to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We have to load up all of the presents, our bags, and Gibson before driving up to the cabin."

_Early the next morning…_

"Come on, Lindsey. Time to get up! LINDS!!! Damn, I already have to drag Gibson out of bed. I'm not fighting this battle with you, too," Catherine said as she grabbed the covers and pulled them off of Lindsey as she left the room.

"ARRGGGGHHHH!!!!! MOM!!! Just let me sleep five more minutes! Please!"

"You can sleep as long as you want. But if you're not ready to go in thirty minutes, you'll be spending Christmas alone. And trust me, there's no telling what kind of stories I may decide to tell your beloved Chris if you're not around."

"Alright. Damn it! I'm up. Happy now?" Lindsey yelled down the hall as she stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"I swear, she hasn't matured any since she left for college," Catherine said under her breath as she poured another cup of coffee.

Twenty minutes later, fresh from a shower, but still half-asleep, Lindsey trudged down the stairs carrying her bags. She scowled as her mother made some lame reference to her as Sleeping Beauty. She plopped down at the table in a seat beside Gibson and poured herself a glass of juice. "How long will it take us to get to the cabin?"

"The drive itself shouldn't be too bad, but we have to stop and buy groceries. We'll be there until the end of the week so we need to make sure we buy enough food to last us because once we get there, I don't want to have to leave. And you better make sure we get some stuff that Chris will eat and drink."

Lindsey began to laugh at her mother's last comment.

"What, pray tell, are you laughing at now?"

"Sara and Chris are both vegetarians."

"You sure now how to pick 'em, Linds."

"Hey, would you have preferred for me to bring home the first girl I dated at Harvard? She was super-smart, but a bit of a freak. And I don't just mean in bed." She saw her mom's expression change and her eyes move toward Gibson. "Oops, sorry mom—and Gibson."

"That's okay," Gibson said. Then with the most serious expression that a five year old could wear, he turned to Catherine and said, "Mommy, what's a freak? And what do they do in bed?"

Catherine hung her head and sighed. Before she could answer, Linds was talking to Gibson. "Gib, when we get to the cabin, you can ask my friend Chris was a freak is and what they do in bed." Gibson nodded that he would as he scooted back from the table and took his cereal bowl to his mommy.

"Go grab three toys you want and pick a couple of movies, too," Catherine instructed her son.

After he had left the room, Catherine turned to Lindsey and asked, "How will Chris react to Gibson if he asks her about a freak?"

"Oh, she'll die of embarrassment," Lindsey said as she poured the rest of the juice out and washed her glass.

Catherine walked to the foot of the stairs and called out to her son, "Come on! Get down here! Let's get going!"

"I-M C-O-M-I-N-G!!! D-O-N'T L-E-A-V-E M-E!" he yelled as he bounded down the stairs and right out the open front door.

"Damn, I wish I had energy like that," Lindsey told her mom as they locked up the house and walked to Catherine's SUV.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1

A/N: Having a bit of a hard time updating this story. The first semester of school is winding down and I'm giving an exam tomorrow (that I haven't even written yet). Needless to say, I've hit a brick wall—HARD! So I apologize upfront if this chapter sucks. I just felt compelled to work on this instead of an exam  I'm sure my students would prefer me to do this instead of writing their exam anyway.

Sara awoke early the next morning and was toying with the idea of climbing out of bed and making some coffee before heading into the shower when the familiar smell of her favorite morning elixir wafted into her room. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and slipped on her favorite pair of fuzzy slippers that Catherine had remembered to pack for her.

"God that smells delicious. I was in bed and thinking about a cup of coffee when the smell just drifted into my room. Have you ever seen those cartoons where there's like a smell in the air that someone is following and it's like their feet aren't even touching the ground—they're just floating behind the smell?" Sara asked as she slumped onto a stool at the bar.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. I'm not really into television. I prefer reading, online gaming or the company of your lovely daughter," Chris replied with such charm.

"You know, Chris. It really is too early in the morning for you to be kissing my ass. You've got all day to suck up to me," Sara said as she slid off of the barstool and walked toward the coffeepot. "It's empty. You didn't make a full pot?" Sara said as she slammed the carafe down.

"Sorry," Chris said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't realize I was supposed to make coffee for both of us. I've been up a few hours and needed the extra buzz. The coffee is in the cabinet over there if you want to make yourself a pot."

"I think I know where the coffee is kept. This is _my_ house. Remember?" Sara said as she angrily jerked the cabinet door open and took down the coffee. "Why don't you go and shower or something? After I have my coffee, I plan on showering and then we're leaving. And I'd like some hot water. So just go and shower now."

"You're pissed because I didn't save any coffee for you? You have got to be kidding me! Lindsey was right when she said you weren't a morning person," Chris flung at her as she exited the room.

_I swear, she deserves Lindsey. They have the same damn attitude. Both only want to take care of themselves. I hope she's better to Lindsey than she was to me this morning. Makes coffee and then drinks all of it. What's that all about? That's just rude. Now, instead of drinking my morning coffee and watching the news, I have to sit here and wait for the damn pot to brew. I never would have done something like that to Catherine's mother. When you're a guest, you—you just don't do stuff like that. GRRRR!!!_

Sara was totally lost in her own thoughts and didn't hear her cell phone ringing. As she was pouring herself a cup of coffee—it had finally finished brewing—she noticed that her phone was flashing. She picked it up and saw that she had missed Catherine's call. She checked her voice mail and found that Cath had left her a message saying that they were on the road and would stop for groceries before getting to the cabin. _Well, at least they're on their way here._

Sara finished two cups of coffee before Chris came downstairs from her shower. "Oh great, there's some coffee left," she said as she approached the kitchen.

Sara turned around, grabbed the carafe and turned it upside and poured the remainder of the coffee down the sink. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you wanting some of that?"

"You heard me say 'oh great, there's some coffee left.' You knew I wanted some more. You're being awfully immature about this whole coffee thing. It's just coffee," Chris said with one hand on her hip.

"It's about the coffee. And it's not about the coffee," Sara said with exasperation in her voice.

"I know you write books for a living, but I certainly hope you don't have your characters talk like that. What kind of logic is that—it's about coffee and it's not about coffee. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chris asked. She wore a look of confusion that reminded Sara of the looks that Lindsey used to give her when she was a teenager. "Sara, I thought we were making some headway last night. Was I mistaken?"

"Chris, it's…shit. I need to take a shower. We'll talk on the way to get a tree. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Chris's response belied her education.

Sara brushed past Chris and went to the room she would soon be sharing with her wife and jumped in the shower. She was unable to shower for very long since _someone_ had used **all** of the hot water. Waiting on coffee and not being able to take a lengthy shower were all strikes against Chris. Sara made a mental note to make sure she took a shower before Chris the next day. "Let her freeze _her_ ass off in the cold water."

_Downstairs_

Chris grabbed her cell phone and walked out on the front porch. She dialed the familiar number.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

"Hey. How's everything going?----Really?----Yeah, I'm here with her family.-----I know.------- I know.---I will.---Can I speak with Alex?" Chris said to the woman who answered the phone. "Hey baby. How are you doing?---I miss you too.---Yes, I'll be home as soon as I can.---I promise.---We'll spend a few days together as soon as I get back, okay?---Alright.—I love you!"

Chris just continued to stand there staring out across the lake. She hadn't noticed Sara standing at the door and certainly didn't know that Sara had heard her conversation.

Sara stood there for a moment watching the woman who had just the previous night declared her love for her daughter. And yet, only seconds ago, she had been on the phone with _someone else_ and had been making promises to spend time together, saying she missed them, and had definitely told them she loved them. Sara ran down the list of suspects---family (dead), siblings (out of contact)—who else could she have been talking to like that?

"Hey Chris, are you ready to go?" Sara said as she walked onto the porch.

"That depends. Are you finished pouting about your coffee?" Chris replied.

"Yeah, I'm done pouting about the coffee. Now, I'm pissed about the cold shower I took."

"Oh, sorry."

"You apologize an awful lot. You know that? Next thing I know, you'll be apologizing for breathing," Sara said as she walked toward the SUV.

"I doubt that. I'm not sorry about being alive. After everything I've been through, I try to enjoy life," Chris mustered as a response, climbing into the SUV.

They rode in complete silence to the Christmas tree farm. Chris knew that Sara was mad about more than the coffee and the shower, but was unsure about how to make whatever was wrong right. She didn't feel comfortable just asking Sara what was wrong, but she didn't know that she could ride back to the cabin in silence. She sat in the car as Sara got out and started to walk among the trees. She saw her disappear behind a row of trees. She leaned back, closed her eyes, and exhaled. _What if I'm not cut out for this family. Lindsey would be so pissed if she knew I was thinking this way._ She was shaken from her quiet contemplation by someone tapping on the window. Seeing that trying to roll the window down was useless since Sara had taken the keys with her, she opened the door.

"How about you get your ass out here and help me pick out a tree? I don't want to be the only one blamed when we come home with a tree that doesn't meet Catherine's exacting standards?"

"I think I can help you with that." Chris climbed out of the SUV and Sara shut the door behind her. "Did one already catch your eye?"

"A couple did, but I need a second opinion. I was instructed to get something tall, but not too tall. Something broad, but not too broad. Something full, but not too full. Something relatively fresh, not nearly dead."

"Basically, you've been charged with bringing back a decent tree?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. That sounds much simpler than what my lovely wife told me to get," Sara flashed a gap-toothed smile at the younger woman. "Have you talked to Lindsey since we got up here?"

"Linds? No, I haven't. Why?"

"Oh, I didn't know. I thought I heard you talking to someone when I was getting ready to for us to leave."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, you're right. I was. Well, I wasn't. I mean, I got her voicemail, not actually her."

"Oh, I see. Okay then. Trees I've picked out are right over here," Sara said as she led Chris through row after row of trees.

"How the hell can you remember which trees you picked out? They all look alike to me."

"I guess it goes back to my CSI days. I counted the number of rows I passed through to get to the trees I thought looked good. And then I drew an X at the base of the tree in the dirt with my heel. What can I say? I don't like the idea of being lost in the woods."

"Impressive, Ms. Sidle," Chris said as she followed her to the trees. "This morning, about the coffee—and the shower—I'm sorry. Had I known—about the coffee—I would have saved you a cup or I would have started another pot. I promise it won't happen in the morning. And I just lost track of time in the shower. I went for a quick run this morning when I got up and finally getting in the shower was just—wow—amazing. I promise it won't happen again."

"Alright, it better not. I'd hate to have my wife read you the riot act."

"Something else though. You said "it's about the coffee and it's not about the coffee.' What's the deal here? Are you going to give me your blessing or not?"

"The coffee is just a metaphor of sorts. Let's just say that Lindsey is the coffee. You'll have her and there will be none left for the rest of us. That's what I was thinking when you drank all of the coffee this morning. And as for my blessing, I honestly haven't decided yet. I still have unanswered questions."

Chris looked at Sara. She opened her mouth to say something and shut it. Once again, she opened it to speak and said nothing. She threw up her hands in defeat and turned to walk towards the car before finally turning around, having found her voice, and said, "Unanswered questions? Ask me whatever the hell you want to ask. I love Lindsey. I want to marry her. I don't want to sit around for a week waiting for you people to make up your minds about whether or not I'm good enough for her. She already thinks I am. That should be enough for you. But it isn't. This is new territory for me. I haven't done this before. Just tell me—what do I have to do to earn your blessing."

Sara's eyes turned dark and she stepped toward the younger woman, invading her personal space. "You could start by being fucking honest—about everything."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

"I think you need to take a step back, Sara. I don't think this is the time or the place to have this conversation. We're on a Christmas tree farm surrounded by all sorts of people picking out their trees. Can't this wait until we're back at the cabin?" Chris said through clinched teeth as she looked around. "Wait a minute, where the hell are we?"

"We walked all the way through the Christmas tree farm. We're on the backside of it. Now, your little excuse about people picking out their trees won't fly. So, are you going to be honest or are we going to go back, grab your bag and put your ass on the next flight out of here and not even give you a chance to tell Linds goodbye?"

"Sara, you're not making sense. Are you sure you're okay?" Chris had started backing away from Sara, hoping to put some distance between herself and the woman who was challenging her.

"I'm making perfect sense. Need me to refresh your memory?"

"Yeah, 'cause I obviously don't understand what you're referring to?"

Sara turned to walk away from her and then turned back around. "You told Lindsey your parents were dead—killed in a car accident. You told me the same story. Right?" She watched as Chris nodded her head. "The funny thing is this—your parents are alive. They still live in Florida. But you knew that already, didn't you?" Chris just looked at her—her eyes full of hate and distrust. "You don't even have an older brother or sister."

"How'd you—," Chris was cut off by Sara.

"—find out? I used to be a CSI. I still have lots of friends in the police department and at the crime lab. But I didn't use anyone here in Las Vegas. I called a CSI friend down in Miami and she was more than willing to help me out. I called after our conversation last night and she knew everything about you available to the Miami-Dade Police Department within the hour. So you see, you drinking all of the coffee was just the icing on the proverbial cake for me. Now, she told me why you'd probably tell the world that your parents are dead, but I'd love to hear the story from you."

"I don't have to tell you anything. I think you just need to grab a tree and let's head back to the cabin," Chris said defiantly.

"You don't get it, do you? We're not going anywhere until you have the guts to be honest with me. I know you've been lying to Lindsey, and we'll straighten that out tonight. But right now, you're going to do the right thing and tell me the truth. We can start with why you go around saying that your parents are dead or we can start with who you were on the phone with earlier on the porch. I know it wasn't Lindsey—despite you saying that you left her a voice mail. You wouldn't have said that you were with her family if you had been leaving her a message. So, choice is yours. Who were you on the phone with or why you tell people that your parents are dead?"

Chris physically turned away from Sara and slumped onto the ground. "Are you sure you want to hear this story? 'Cause if you are, I'm happy to tell you." Sara just looked at her. "Okay then. We'll start with the phone call. I was talking to my daughter, Alex."

"You have a child? Does Lindsey know?"

"No, Lindsey does not know. I didn't know how to tell her. At first it was because I didn't know how she'd react. Then it was because of little comments she had made about kids. And now, I'm in so deep with her…I was just hoping she'd agree to marry me and then be okay with the whole thing."

"How old is your daughter?" Sara said as she sat on the ground beside her. "And if you've been dating Linds for two years, how has she managed not to meet your little girl."

"Alex lives with my parents. They actually have custody of her. They don't really approve of my _lifestyle choice_ and were able to work the legal system to get custody of Alex not too long after she was born."

"How'd you get pregnant?"

"It was an accident actually. A party one night, junior year in college. I had been having no luck in the love department with the women I had been pursuing. There was a guy I was friends with and he was constantly asking me out despite my telling him repeatedly that I played for the other team. After a few too many drinks, I asked him to show me what I was missing out on. And nine months later, I had Alex. He wanted no part of her life, or mine for that matter. I still had a year to go in college, lots of ambition, and a desire to go to graduate school. After Alex was born, I started partying really hard—staying gone for a couple of days at a time—and leaving her with my parents. I can't really blame them for taking her. It was probably the best thing that ever happened to her—and to me. Over the last couple of years, my relationship with my parents has thawed. I manage to get down to Florida to see Alex every few months, but lately, that's just not enough. I'm really hoping that after I finish my PhD, I'll be able to get custody of my little girl again," Chris explained while fighting to hold back the tears. "I've been honest with my family about Lindsey and even Alex knows about her. Granted, no one has met Lindsey. But that's not because I'm ashamed of her. It's just—"

"—a difficult situation. I get it. So why tell people that your parents are dead?"

"If I tell people that they're dead, no one pushes to meet them or the rest of my family. It's stupid, but once you tell a few people they're dead, it just gets easier to keep telling people that story."

"You planning on coming clean with Lindsey?"

"Are you planning on letting me ask her to marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

Sara stood up and started to walk away. "You coming?"

Chris pushed herself up from the ground and started walking a few feet behind Sara, before Sara turned to look at her. "Come on, don't walk behind me. Get up here and walk beside me."

Sara slowed her pace and Chris quickened hers until they were side by side. Sara inched closer to Chris as they walked and eventually put her arm around her to comfort her. "Look, life isn't easy. I think we all know that. Nothing we do that's important should ever be easy. We need challenges and tests in life to find out just who we are. You've obviously had a few challenges. You've gotta use these things to make yourself stronger and better. Being dishonest doesn't get us very far—even if we think we're being deceptive for good reasons. Honesty—no matter how difficult and how far-fetched—is absolutely always the best policy. What you've done, in my opinion, is built a relationship with my daughter that is different in her mind than it is in yours. She thinks your parents are dead. She thinks that you have a brother and sister that you haven't seen since you were a teenager. She thinks you were raised in foster care. She has no idea that you have a little girl. See, in her head she's got a great relationship with you because she thinks you've been nothing but honest. And you've let her believe that. You can't build a future on a past lie. It's like building a house on the sand—eventually the sand gives and the foundation crumbles. You should have been honest with Linds. You didn't give her an opportunity to know the real you. You didn't give her a chance to accept you for who you really are. How would you feel if Alex was dating someone who pulled this kind of act with her?"

"I don't know how I'd feel if this were my daughter. So I can't even begin to understand how you feel right now and how Catherine will feel when you tell her."

"Oh, I'm not telling her. You are," Sara said as she pulled her arm away from the young brunette.

"What? Why can't you tell her? I'm already going to have to tell Lindsey. You know all the details now. Please?" Chris looked to be on the verge of tears. She was more afraid of telling Lindsey's other mother than she was of telling her girlfriend.

"Look, the only way you'll have to tell Catherine is if Lindsey is okay with all of this. That's one way of looking at it. Now, let me grab a tree and so we can get back to the cabin. They should be here by now. And the last thing we need is for them to beat us back to the cabin. You go on back to the truck and I'll take care of this."

Catherine, Lindsey and Gibson arrived at the cabin while Chris and Sara were still at the Christmas tree farm. Catherine took Gibson's things and placed them in the room the young boy always occupied when they were at the cabin and then climbed the stairs to the master bedroom. As she reached the top of the stairs, she was surprised to see that the bed was made. There were no clothes scattered on the floor. Everything was neat and orderly. She called out to her daughter, "Lindsey, I think you two are sleeping up here. This room is way to clean for Sara to have slept in it last night."

Lindsey climbed the stairs hefting her bag along with her. She was smiling as she entered the room. "As soon as I walked in the room downstairs, I knew that Chris hadn't slept there. It was too messy." She looked around the room and said, "Yeah, the room probably wasn't even this clean when Chris came up here. I wonder why Sara let us have this room instead of keeping it for you guys."

"Yeah, I'm wondering the same damn thing. No offense sweetie, but I'm not particularly fond of sleeping downstairs. The bed is smaller than I'm used to and you know how Sara kicks in her sleep. Sara must have had something in mind when she told Chris to take this room for you two." Catherine was walking around the room, putting things back in their place. Either Chris had moved a few things around or Warrick's wife, Tina, had taken it upon herself (once again) to feng shui the room. Lindsey had stepped into the bathroom to put her toiletries away when the jewelry box on the dresser caught Catherine's eye. She crossed the room, picked it up, and like any other woman, her curiosity got the best of her. She opened the box and immediately gasped. "Oh my God."

"What is it, mom?" Lindsey asked as she walked back into the room.

Catherine was standing with her back to her daughter and shoved the box into her pocket as she said, fumbling over her words, "I just can't believe that Tina keeps moving things around in here. Oh well, whatcha gonna do? You know?"

"Uh, yeah. Listen, I think I'm gonna take a nap. Need anything before I lay down?"

"No, sweetie, you go ahead. I'm gonna go take a walk with Gibson. Sara and Chris better hurry up and get their asses home."

Catherine just stood their smiling at Lindsey for a moment. As self-conscious as ever, Lindsey said, "What? Do I have something on my face? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Catherine walked over and grabbed her daughter and embraced her. "No, you don't have anything on your face babe. I just—I'm just—we're just lucky to have you. You know that?"

"I love you too, mom. Now let me get some sleep before Chris gets back. Okay?"

As Catherine walked down the stairs, she fingered the ring box she had in her pocket. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw her son playing on the rug in front of the fireplace. "Gibson, go grab your jacket sweetie. We're going for a walk."

She walked into her room, pulled the box out and looked at the ring once again. It was beautiful. An emerald cut diamond with a baguette on either side set in white gold. It had to be at least two carats. Catherine looked down at the ring on her finger. She felt a twinge of jealousy at the ring she hoped that Chris was going to give to Lindsey. She slid the ring into a drawer in her dresser. There was no sense in Lindsey finding the ring before Chris was ready to give it to her. She made a mental note to tell Chris where the ring was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

Sara and Chris rode back to the cabin in silence. As they pulled down the long driveway leading to the woodsy haven they would call home for the rest of the week, Sara looked at Chris and said, "I'll give you until the morning to tell Lindsey. After that, all bets are off and I'm telling Catherine. And trust me, you don't want Catherine telling Lindsey about it. If you think I'm a bit overprotective when it comes to Lindsey, you have no idea what Catherine's like. She's like a lioness protecting her young—but licensed to carry a gun and trained to use it."

"Don't worry, I'm planning on talking to her after dinner tonight. Not that you've given me much choice," Chris said as she hung her head.

"You don't need to look so defeated. We all have things in our past that we'd like to forget, hide from, or run away from. But sooner or later, we have to face that stuff or we spend our entire lives watching over our shoulder waiting for our history to catch up with us," Sara shared with her young companion. "Cath and I have each been used in our lives. So on some level, I can understand the reasoning behind your deception. But as a mother, it inherently bothers me that my daughter has been lied to for two years. Oh well, help me get this tree inside and then you can spend some time with Lindsey until we have dinner."

"SHIT!" Chris exclaimed as she slammed the door of the SUV shut. "I left the damn ring out on the dresser! I bet Lindsey saw it."

"No need to worry about that," Catherine said as she snaked her arms around Sara's waist. "I saw the ring when Linds was putting her things away in the bathroom. I put it in our bedroom." She planted a kiss on the neck of her wife before adding, "I must admit, I'm quite jealous. You have beautiful taste in jewelry. It's a gorgeous ring. I guess I know now what it was that you wanted to talk to us about."

Catherine broke her hold on Sara so that she could continue to struggle with the tree. Gibson had a stick and was drawing in the sand. "Gibson, you're going to get dirty. Drop that stick and get over here. You've been asking for your mommy since yesterday. Now, here she is. Standing right in front of you. And you don't even say hello to her?"

Gibson dropped his stick and ran towards Sara, throwing his weight against her legs just as she was pulling the hulking tree off of the top of the SUV. She fell backwards crashing to the ground. "Son of a bitch! Knocked me flat on my ass."

"LANGUAGE!" Catherine said firmly to her through clenched teeth.

"Sorry. Gibson, mommy is trying to get this tree down and…You're getting so strong little man. Come give mommy a hug and then go open the door so I can bring this inside."

"I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to knock you flat on your ass."

Tired of watching the scene in front of her, Catherine walked over and with one hand, helped Sara up. She then turned to her son and began to reprimand him, "Young man, you know that there are certain words you do not use." Looking at Sara she added, "Most of the words that your mommy uses are okay. But some of them are very bad."

"Like ass? Why is ass a bad word?" he asked with the innocence that only a small child could possess.

Chris was nearly doubled over laughing and Sara was trying very hard not to find the humor in this situation lest she suffer the wrath of Catherine.

Catherine cut her eyes at both Sara and Chris before grabbing Gibson's hand and marching into the cabin.

"I think the temperature just dropped about ten degrees out here," Chris said as she helped Sara wrestle the tree up the steps to the cabin.

"Make all the jokes you want—you're still gonna have to tell her your little secret," Sara said as she lumbered into the house half carrying the tree on her back and half dragging it.

"Chris's got a secret! Chris's got a secret!" Gibson started chanting.

"Gibson, get back here. You're taking a nap whether you like it or not."

"Gotta go! My ass has to take a nap," Gibson said as he ran down the hall grinning from ear to ear.

Catherine was one pissed off mother coming out of her son's bedroom. She walked straight up to Sara and with on hand on her hip and a finger in Sara's face she said, "Sidle, I hope you're happy. He's going to sound like he's a damn sailor before the week is out. How many times do I have to tell you to watch what you say in front of him? It's one thing for him to learn it from his friends, but it's another thing for his mother to teach it to him!"

Sara knew better than to argue with Catherine. She was right, after all—as usual.

Catherine turned to walk into the kitchen and make a fresh pot of coffee, but not before turning to Chris and saying, "Just be glad you don't have any kids. You don't have to worry about a wife with a potty mouth!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

As the words left Catherine's mouth, both Sara and Chris froze and neither acknowledged the comment.

"Hey baby, when you're done with the coffee, will you go grab the decorationss from where ever it is that you hid them the last time we used them here?"

As Catherine started the coffee, Chris and Sara fought to put the tree in the stand. When Sara noticed Catherine leaving the kitchen, she turned to Chris and said, "See what I mean about the wrath of Catherine? Why don't you go see Lindsey while we decorate the tree?"

"Yeah, I think I should do that. If you lemme know, I'll come back down to help with dinner," Chris offered, "if I'm still here that is." She hung her head and started towards the stairs.

"Good luck, kiddo," was all that Sara offered as she walked away. She thought to herself, _Yeah, **if**__you're still here, 'cause Lindsey is not going to take this well._

Chris stood in the doorway and took in the blonde beauty sprawled across the bed. _What am going to do if she isn't okay with this? I should have told her before now. _

She crossed the room and lay down on the bed facing Lindsey. She brushed some stray hairs out of Lindsey's face and planted a light kiss on her forehead, causing Linds to stir. "Hey baby, or should I call you Sleeping Beauty?" Chris asked.

"Arggghh. Don't call me Sleeping Beauty. Bad memories associated with that. But I do like when you call me baby," she said as she pulled the brunette closer to her. "I missed you. I really wanted to have my way with you in my bed—especially after Sara's comments about not having sex in their house when she heard us that day on the phone. But here will do as well," Lindsey said as she captured Chris's lips with her own.

Instinctively, Chris deepened the kiss as they changed their position so that Lindsey was laying on top of her. Lindsey began to trail kisses along Chris's jaw as her hands slipped under her shirt and began to move up her torso. Chris moaned slightly at Lindsey's touch. No one had ever had this effect on her and she reveled in the sensations that Lindsey caused her to feel.

Much to Lindsey's annoyance, Chris stilled her movements by grabbing her hands. "We need to talk."

"I'd much rather do this," Lindsey said and continued her oral assault on Chris's neck and jaw.

"Lindsey. Seriously. We. Need. To. Talk."

"Fine, what's wrong?" Lindsey said as she sat up, effectively straddling Chris. "What do we need to talk about that can't wait a few minutes?"

Chris laughed aloud at Lindsey's last statement. "A few minutes? Since when does anything in bed with you last a few minutes? I can't talk to you with you on top of me like this," Chris said as she motioned for Lindsey to get off of her.

"Is this better?" Lindsey said as she got off of the bed and sat on the chaise that sat in a corner of the room. "Now what is so important?" She was obviously irritated.

"First of all, you have to know I am totally in love with you. I have never, ever, loved anyone as much as I love you. You know that right?"

Lindsey smiled and nodded, "Of course I know that babe. We've been together two years. You're either in love with me or you're crazy. I'd like to think it's the former and not the latter."

"There are some things I haven't exactly been honest with you about."

"What? Like what?" Lindsey was now sitting on the edge of the chaise giving Chris her full attention.

"Well, it's some pretty important stuff, Lindsey. You have to let me tell you this stuff and not interrupt me, okay? And you have to understand I never did any of this with the intent to hurt you. Ready?"

"Chris, you're scaring me," she got up and walked toward her girlfriend. "I love you. Nothing you could ever tell me would change that."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, but you may want to sit down for this."

"I think I prefer to stand."

"Alrighty. _Like pulling a band-aid. Do it quick and get it over with._ I told you I never had a relationship with a guy. Well, that was true. But I did have sex with one—once. I was drunk and he was a friend. It was in college."

"Sweetie, that's no big deal," Lindsey said as she put a hand on either of Chris's shoulders. Chris shook them off and walked away from Lindsey.

"Linds, no interruptions. There's more. One time. Just once. And I got pregnant," she studied Lindsey's reaction. "I had a little girl, Alex. The father wanted nothing to do with her. Got pregnant my junior year in college. My parents—" she was cut off by Lindsey charging at her.

"YOUR PARENTS? What are you talking about? Your parents are dead. And a daughter?"

_Downstairs…_

The two women downstairs were distracted from trimming the tree by Lindsey's shouting. "Sara, what the hell is going on up there?" Catherine said. "And don't lie to me. You know more than you're telling me."

"Cath, it's not my place to tell you. All I'm going to say is that Chris is explaining a few things to Lindsey. And I don't think it's anything that Lindsey is going to be too happy about."

Catherine moved to the foot of the stairs and stared up them for a few seconds before starting to climb them. "Catherine. You don't listen to me often, but this time you will. Lindsey is an adult. She doesn't need you to run up there and rescue her. Just let Chris talk to her." With that, Sara walked over, grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward the tree.

At that moment, both heard a crashing sound, followed by Lindsey slamming the door and practically flying down the stairs.

Catherine started towards the door, but Sara stopped her. "I think I should talk to her. You go deal with Chris."

"Sara, she's my—"

"No, Catherine, she's our daughter. At least that's what you always tell me. And right now, I'm telling you that I'll deal with Lindsey. You go deal with Chris. And make sure she didn't break anything important." Sara grabbed her coat as she fled the cabin in search of Lindsey.


	18. Chapter 18

Sara knew exactly where Lindsey would head once she left the cabin and didn't rush after her. She took her time and walked toward the clearing in this area south of the cabin. As she neared the area that she and Lindsey often came to for stargazing, she could hear Lindsey crying.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you," Lindsey said between sobs.

Sara ignored her directions and continued to walk toward her. "Lindsey, are you okay babe?"

Lindsey didn't have to say a word. She just looked up into Sara's eyes. Like her mother, Lindsey had the ability to break her heart with just a look. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. She should have told you before today," Sara said as she pulled Lindsey into a tight hug.

"How could she lie to me? And these weren't little lies. They were big lies. A daughter? Her parents still alive?" Lindsey pulled back from the hug. "You said she should have told me before today. You knew before I knew? Sara, why didn't you tell me? Why is everyone hellbent on destroying my life?"

"I knew because I had Calleigh run a check on her," Sara confessed.

Lindsey started walking away from Sara before turning around and marching back towards her, "You called Calleigh? In Miami? And had her run a background check on Chris? Why would you do that? What gives you the right to do that?"

"I'm your mother. That's what gives me the right."

"You are **NOT** my mother," Lindsey spat at Sara.

"Dammit, Lindsey. You're not going to take your anger at Chris out on me. I've helped raise you since your mother and I have been together. I may not biologically be your mother, but I've done everything a mother would do for a child where you're concerned."

"Other than take my mom away from me, what have you done for me?"

"Take your mom away from you? What the hell are you talking about Lindsey? I involved you in everything your mother and I ever did. I even asked you if I could propose to her before I ever talked to your mom about it. And as for what I've done for you, do you really think you'd be at Harvard right now if it wasn't for me? Your mother's salary doesn't come close to covering tuition, room and board."

"So, because you're paying for me to go to college, you think you can get in my business and interfere in how I live my life?"

"I wish you would listen to yourself for just one moment, Lindsey. How am I interfering in your life? All I'm trying to do is protect you."

"I'm an adult, Sara—in case you hadn't noticed lately. I don't need you protecting me. I can take care of myself."

Sara sat down on the ground and patted the spot beside her. "Come on, kiddo. Sit down. Let's talk instead of yelling at each other. Where else are you going to go? Back to the cabin? Ready to face your mom and explain what's happening yet?" Lindsey reluctantly sat down beside Sara. "I thought you might see things my way. Now, what exactly did Chris tell you?"

"She said she had a daughter and then she started to talk about her parents. I was shocked when she said she had a daughter. We've been together for two years and she's never once mentioned a daughter. But then, as soon as she said something about parents, I really freaked. She said they were dead. What kind of person says that their parents are dead when they're still alive?"

"Did she give you any explanation about why she did all of this? About why she never told you about Alex or her parents? Or did you storm out before getting an explanation?"

Lindsey hung her head. "I stormed out. Why do I feel bad about all of this? I'm not the one who lied. I was the one lied to. Why couldn't she just be honest?"

"Mostly because she has issues, Lindsey. You haven't exactly been honest with her either, have you?" Lindsey looked at her questioningly. "Your father?"

"There's no good way to tell someone that your father was shot and killed and the skank that was with him wrecked and left you for dead in a sinking car. I mean, seriously, which sounds better—my father was killed in an accident—or the one I just said?"

"You know, your mother would say that you can't build a relationship on a lie. You're both guilty of lying. Hers is a little more involved. I think you need to know the reasoning behind her deception."

"Do you know why she lied?" Lindsey asked Sara.

"Yeah, I do. Are you wanting me to tell you why? I will if you want me to, but I think it might be better coming form her."

"Just tell me, Sar."

"Her parents took her daughter away from her. Sued for custody and won. They have a problem with her _lifestyle choice_. She said she had planned on telling you, but didn't know how you'd react. And then she didn't tell you because of some comments you had made kids. And now…"

"Comments I made about kids? Damn, I said something about not wanting kids for a while. And I also said that I didn't date people who had kids because of the complications you have with them."

Sara sat there, open-mouthed staring at Lindsey. "Don't date people with kids because of the complications? Boy, I'm glad I didn't have that attitude when it came to me dating your mom." With that, Sara stood up and left Lindsey sitting alone with her thoughts in the field.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one

Catherine watched Sara leave the cabin and go after Lindsey. She knew that Sara was right to insist that she stay behind and deal with Chris. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and wondered what mess Lindsey had left in her wake. Cautiously, she climbed the stairs toward the master bedroom. _Why can't she just be Gibson's age again_ Catherine asked herself.

The door at the top of the stairs was ajar. Not wanting to intrude on her guest, Catherine did her the courtesy of knocking and saying, "Chris, is everything okay? Can I come in?" Never one to wait for an invitation, Catherine pushed the door open and found Chris kneeling over broken glass. "Chris, what happened?"

The young brunette looked up at Catherine and then back to the mess on the floor before continuing to pick up the shards from the hardwood floor. Catherine took in the site before her. An empty frame hung at an angle on the wall. The remnants of a mirror were scattered on the floor beneath it. The small trinkets that once sat atop the dresser were now scattered about the floor as well. And hastily trying to clean the mess was the young woman that her daughter had proudly brought home to meet her.

"Chris, what happened?" Catherine asked once again, a bit firmer this time. "Oh my god, you're bleeding."

Chris looked at her arm and noticed the cut and the blood oozing from it. "I'm sorry I'm bleeding on your floor. I, uh, lost my balance and fell against the mirror there. I'll replace it. I'm sooooo sorry."

Catherine walked into the bathroom and grabbed some gauze before heading back towards the young woman. "Cut the shit, kid. You didn't fall against any mirror. Did Lindsey do this?"

"She didn't mean to push me…so hard. She just wasn't very happy about what I had told her. And she…"

"And she got physical with you? Well, she got that from her father. He'd lose his temper and let his fists do the talking," Catherine said as she tried to clean up Chris's wound.

"I don't think you can blame Lindsey's actions on her father's behaviors. It's the old nature versus nurture argument. She may have parts of her father's genetic code, but I do believe she was mostly raised by you. And anyway, what's wrong with someone accepting responsibility and culpability for their actions. That's what's wrong with the world today. Every one wants to blame their mom or dad for the way they turned out instead of admitting that they made decisions that weren't always in their best interest."

"What did my daughter do to deserve you? And better yet, what did you do to deserve my daughter treating you like this?"

Before Chris could begin to explain, a recharged Gibson came busting into the room. "Mommy, I'm hungry. Feed me!"

He climbed into Catherine's lap and then looked at the young woman sitting beside him. "Hey Chris. Why ya' cryin'?"

"I'm crying over a girl," she said very matter-of-factly to the little boy.

"A girl?!? Yuk!!! Girls are gross. Right, mommy?"

"Yes, girls are gross. Right now. But something tells me you'll change your mind in about ten years," Catherine said as she planted a kiss on his head and scooted him off of her lap. "Now, let's go get you something to eat. Chris, you come with us. Sara will clean this mess up. Besides, she'll insist on using a biohazard bag since there's blood involved."

The trio walked downstairs. Chris helped Gibson up into a chair before heading to the refrigerator to grab something to drink. "Gibson, what do you want?"

"I'll have coffee. Black. Two sugars. Thank you," he said as he started to giggle.

"Let me guess. That's how your mommy drinks her coffee?"

"Uh-huh!"

Catherine smiled at the playful interaction Gibson was having with the young woman. She was good with kids. Maybe there was hope for her having grandchildren one day. "Gibson, do you want some apple slices or carrots with your sandwich? And he'll have milk to drink if you wouldn't mind pouring him a glass."

"Apples, pwease."

Chris poured two glasses of milk and gave the smaller one to Gibson. She returned to the seat beside him and was drinking her milk and about to steal an apple slice when he said, "Chris, what's a freak and what do they do in bed?"

She nearly choked on her milk when Gibson's question registered with her. "Oh my! Aren't you a little young to be asking questions like that? Where did you hear that?" She looked to Catherine for guidance on this one, but the red head threw her hands up and shrugged her shoulders.

"Lindsey said something about a freak in bed yesterday and told me to ask you what it was. Are you a freak?"

"Me? A Freak? No."

"Are my mommies freaks?"

Before she could reply to his last question, Catherine interrupted. "Okay, Gibson that's enough. No more questions about freaks. Finish your snack and go play."

He stood in his chair and leaned over to Chris and said, "I think she's gonna spank my ass if I say freak again." With that, he grabbed an apple slice, jumped from his chair and ran into the living room.

"What did he just say to you?" Catherine asked Chris.

"He just said he was glad I didn't take his last apple slice," Chris said as she smiled at the furious older woman in front of her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

Catherine had just finished the dishes and was on her way to her room when she noticed the familiar figure of her wife sitting on the steps of the cabin. She went to the window and watched her. She was smoking a cigarette. Things must not have gone well. Sara only smoked for two reasons. She was drinking or she was stressed. She pretty much never drank anymore (even though Catherine couldn't help but notice the beer in the refrigerator). So, she was obviously stressed.

"Need some help with that?" Cath asked as she closed the door behind her and went to sit on the steps with her wife.

Still looking straight ahead, Sara said, "Some help with what, baby?"

"That weight you're carrying around. I take it you found Lindsey." Sara nodded her head and took another long drag off of her cigarette. "Things not go as you had expected?"

"You could say that. Seems that all I've ever done is take away from her everyone that loves her—including you. I only interfere in her life. Oh, and the best part. You're going to love this! I'm not her mom," Sara said as she tossed her cigarette into the yard and angrily pushed herself off the steps and walked into the house with Catherine hot on her heels.

"Not her mother? Never done anything for her? Interfere in her life? Where's all of this coming from?" Catherine asked as she watched Sara pull a beer from the refrigerator. "Sara, don't…"

"Don't give me a lecture about when I can have a beer and when I can't. I guaran-damn-tee you that before tonight is over with you'll have had a few of these, too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to play with _my_ son." With that, Sara brushed past Catherine and walked into the living room. She set her beer on the coffee table and flopped down on the floor—right in the middle of where Gibson was playing.

"Hey mom!" Gibson squealed as he threw himself on top of his mother. "You stink! You been smoking? Pewww!" he said as he grabbed his nose and crawled off of Sara.

"Great, now my son doesn't even want anything to do with me," she said as she got up off of the floor and grabbed her beer. She started down the hall to the bedroom she was sharing with Catherine intending to take a shower.

Cath turned to Chris and said, "Will you keep an eye on him, please?" Chris settled on to the floor and started playing with the young man.

Catherine marched down the hall, hot on her wife's heels. As she opened the door to the bedroom, she was face to face with an angry Sara Sidle. Sara put her hands up and said, "Catherine, don't start! I don't want to hear any of it."

She decided that being quiet might work in this situation. Sara turned her attention to the bag on their bed and began going through her clothes. She was tossing things here and there on the bed. "Not her mother! Has she always felt like this? I put her needs above ours in almost every situation. We wouldn't even be together if she had said she didn't want me to propose to you. She has the audacity…"

"What do you mean we wouldn't be together if she didn't want you to propose to me?"

Sara sighed heavily before answering Catherine. "I wanted to make sure she was completely okay with us being together. In this very cabin, before I ever gave you that ring and asked you to marry me, I asked her permission. And she was ecstatic. She said I had made you happier than anyone else and she'd be upset if I didn't marry you." Sara lay down on the bed and soon felt the bed dip with Catherine's weight as she settled beside Sara and draped an arm over her.

"Baby, I had no idea you had asked Lindsey for permission. Would you really not have asked if she hadn't been okay with it?"

"No, I wouldn't have asked. You have to understand, I never really had a family. You were the most important thing in Lindsey's life. I wasn't going to become a part of that unless she was alright with it. I knew you had a daughter when I got involved with you. And I made every effort to involve her in everything. I can't understand why Lindsey has such a problem dating someone with a child," Sara said as she settled back against her wife. She felt Catherine immediately stiffen against her.

"What difference does it make that Lindsey doesn't want to date someone with a child?" Catherine asked, already aware of the answer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

"Oh shit!" Sara said as she jumped off the bed and tried to catch Catherine before Chris received her full wrath.

"You have a child!" Catherine said to Chris as she picked her son up off of the floor and told him to go to his room.

"Yes, a little girl, Alex. She's four now," Chris said as she stood up and looked Catherine in the eyes.

"And Lindsey didn't know about this?"

"No, I never told her until today. And that's what our fight was about. That's why she stormed out of here."

Catherine settled her hands on her hips and said, "Well who the fuck would blame her? How can you lie about having a kid? Did you really think you could just spring this on her after two years and she'd be okay with it? And what kind of mother can you be if you've been with my child for two years and she didn't have a clue that you have a child—a four year old daughter!"

Chris seemed unsettled by what Catherine had said. She looked to Sara for some guidance and only received a shoulder shrug before the older brunette took off down the hall in search of a shower.

"Catherine, uh, Ms. Willows, I don't mean any disrespect towards you, but I haven't had an opportunity to tell Lindsey the entire story and I think I owe that to her before I tell you. And if Lindsey decides she wants you to know, then I'm happy to share it with you."

"What Lindsey wants is no longer of any consequence to you," Catherine said as she stepped closer to Chris and narrowed her eyes. "Do you need any help packing your bags or can you manage to do that on your own?"

The two women had been so involved in their heated exchanges that they hadn't noticed Lindsey standing in the kitchen observing them. "Why would she need to pack her bags?" Both women's attention snapped to the young woman walking into the living room.

Catherine walked toward her, "Lindsey, surely you can't possibly be entertaining the possibility of forgiving her," she said as she motioned toward Chris. "She's been lying to you for two years. You cannot build any sort of successful relationship on a lie. If she lies to you about something as important as a child—"

"Then it's my problem to deal with. Not yours. I may be your daughter, but I'm not a child. I can make my own decisions. And I wouldn't climb up on my soapbox and lecture about what successful relationships are built on," Lindsey said angrily to her mother and stepped closer to Chris.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Catherine asked unsure of what her daughter meant by her last comment.

"Oh come off of it, Mom! You and Sara did this dance for how long before finally admitting your feelings for one another? And let's not forget about your awful track record at relationships before that. And before Sara, how many times did I have to stay with Aunt Nancy because you were working or out on some date? There were weeks when I would barely see you for more than a few minutes a day. That doesn't make you the best mother in the world, does it?"

Chris put her hand on Lindsey's shoulder and said, "Lindsey, I don't think now is the best time for you to have this discussion with your mother. You're both upset and saying some things that I'm sure you don't mean. You're angry with me, not her. Don't take it out on her."

Lindsey flashed a look at her and said, "**You** stay out of this." Instead of taking a step back and following her directions, Chris stood her ground.

"I will not stay out of this. You're fighting with your whole family because of me."

Catherine took this opportunity to offer her two cents, "Listen to her, she knows what she's talking about."

"**Shut up**!" they both screamed at her in unison.

"You know what? This really has nothing to do with her. Let's go upstairs and finish talking. Not yelling, not screaming. And not pushing!" Lindsey said as she took Chris's hand in hers and started up the stairs leaving a very stunned Catherine standing in the room all alone.

Sara walked into the room, still drying her hair and said, "So, what'd I miss babe?"

Catherine just looked at her and screamed, "Arrggghhh!!!!" and stormed past her to the bedroom.

"Was it something I said?" Sara whispered to an empty room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

As Lindsey shut the door behind them, Chris turned to her to speak. She was quickly silenced by lips crashing against hers. Lindsey had her pinned against the wall and was attempting to gain entrance past her lips. Chris put her hands on her shoulders and tried to push her away. Instead, Lindsey took her hands in her own and pressed them against the wall.

She pressed her body against Chris's and moved her mouth to her neck, trailing kisses along it and nibbling along her jawline. "Lindsey, we need…oh….we can't….mmmm….Lindsey, we have to--" Her sentence was cut off by another passionate kiss from the young blonde. Chris allowed her to deepen the kiss and explore her mouth with her tongue.

Sensing Lindsey's grip was relaxing, Chris pushed them forward until they fell on the bed, pinning Lindsey beneath her. She held her hands down on the bed and straddled her. "Now listen to me Willows, you need to know the whole story."

"Sara told me. I know everything."

"Oh," was the simple reply given by Chris. She faltered in her hold on Lindsey for an instant but it was enough for Lindsey to shift her weight and flip them over.

"I love you."

"I love you," Chris echoed. "But I lied to you."

"Is there anything else you've lied about?" Lindsey asked her.

"Yes, there is. I know I told you I was a fiscal conservative and a social democrat, but truth be told, I'm a complete conservative."

"I'm being serious, Chris. Is there anything else you haven't told me that I need to know?"

"No, not that I can think of. Lindsey, you have to understand, I never would've lied about this if I…"

"Hush, it's not important. I'm not happy with the fact that you felt like you needed to lie to me. And on some level, I agree with my mom—and Sara—you can't build a relationship on a lie. But I've given you two years of my life. That has to mean something. It means a lot to me. What does it mean to you? Do you want to scrap this whole relationship?"

"No, never. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you, Lindsey Willows. I will _never_ lie to you again."

"See, there you go again, lying. You'll lie eventually. Everyone does, but we don't need these big lies."

Chris smiled and leaned forward and Lindsey bent down, meeting for a passionate kiss. Lindsey pulled back and got off of the bed and was followed by Chris pushing her back against the wall. They hastily began undoing one another's tops and were involved in some really heavy petting and making out when Lindsey attempted to reverse their positions. They managed to knock some things off of the dresser which, unfortunately for them, caught the attention of both Sara and Catherine.

Sara was still standing in the living room when she heard the crash and smiled to herself. She was pretty sure she knew what was going on upstairs. A door opened behind her and a furious Catherine stormed out of it and past her. She had heard the crash as well.

Sara found herself chasing behind Catherine. But she was too late. Catherine reached the door before Sara reached her. She opened it as she said, "What the hell---oh…oh…." taking in the sight before her.

Simultaneously, Lindsey was screaming, "Mom!!! Shut the door!!!"

"I…uh….I'm…."

"MOM!!! Shut the door!"

Chris tried to morph into Lindsey. She had her pinned against the wall with one of Lindsey's legs draped over her hip and her hand between her legs. Chris was mortified. She immediately pulled away from Lindsey and ran into the bathroom.

Catherine was still standing there with her mouth hanging open and blankly staring into the room. Sara moved to her side, looked in, smiled at Lindsey and pulled the door shut.

As Catherine and Sara walked down the stairs, Catherine tried to string together some logical thoughts.

"They were…"

Sara nodded, "Yes, they were."

"In our…"

"…house. Yes, in our house."

"She had her hand…"

"…in her pants. Yes, she did."

"Why were they…"

"…having sex? Probably because they do love each other."

"But she…"

"…lied to Lindsey? Yes, but Lindsey is a lot like me when it comes to forgiving people. She knows that their love is stronger than this lie. We've both been there, Cath. Let's not judge them."

"That was different, and you know it." Catherine froze and looked at Sara. "I can't believe you'd bring that up. I thought we were past that."

"We are past it, but it doesn't mean that it never happened. All I'm saying Catherine is that I forgave your 'indiscretion' with Sofia. We were married and I was pregnant. Lindsey is certainly capable of forgiving Chris. Now, let's just leave it alone." Sara left a stunned Catherine standing at the foot of the stairs. "Oh, and just so you know, I'm telling Chris that it's okay to propose to Lindsey."

**the end**


End file.
